


A Young Sailor’s Regrets

by vicdessa



Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Legend of Zelda References, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mild Language, Regrets were made, Violence, i cried the entire time writing this, inspired by THAT lion king scene, time and wind i am so sorry, why did I write this, wind baby i’m so sorry, wind waker lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicdessa/pseuds/vicdessa
Summary: When Wind finally snaps at the group for treating him like a child, the young hero sets out to prove himself, biting off more than he can chew on his own. Luckily, the Hero of Time will always be there, right?(Inspired by THAT sad scene in the Lion King)
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Time & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	A Young Sailor’s Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry for this. there’s so much wind angst, you have been warned. based on a scene from the lion king, and inspired by talks in LU discord

_ Hylia was taunting him.  _

Of course today was perfect. Not a cloud dotted the clear blue sky. A slight, gentle breeze flowed through the air. They had just eaten a few hours prior, and Wild had certainly delivered. 

Wind glared up at the sky. 

He hung near the back of the group, a sharp contrast of his usual position beside Time and Warriors near the front.

His mind could not stop replaying yesterday’s events, a constant reminder of his embarassment. As he dwelled on his own rage, it only grew.

He would show them.

“Alright,” Time spoke, raising his hand from the front of the group, “I think this is a fine place to stop for the day.”

Wind sighed in relief, his feet were killing him. As much walking as he did, his feet of a sailor were more fashioned for boat decks than the rocky terrain. 

He threw his pack on the ground, unwrapping his bed roll with more intensity than usual. He could see Four giving him a disturbed side eye from across camp. Wind looked away.

“-how far?” Time asked. He and Sky were on the far edge of camp, overlooking a steep gorge that split the savanna in two. Far across the gorge was Lanayru Desert, their destination. Sky’s Zelda, Sun, had written him from the Temple of Time, and Sky being the love drunk fool he was, was in a hurry to see his best friend.

“I would say around two days if we cross the gorge early tomorrow. The desert is just along the other side, where Zelda is,” Sky said, a slight blush blooming across his cheeks and ears. 

Wind heard a whistle, and turned to where Twilight was looking through his hawkeye to the chasm ahead. 

“Never seen anything like that in my Hyrule,” Twilight remarked. 

“Think it’s infested with monsters? I don’t see how it couldn’t be,” Time said to the Skyloftian.

“I wouldn’t know,” Sky replied, hand going to his chin. “I’ve never been close enough to get a good look. During my adventure, there was no need.”

“Well, it’d certainly take a fine adventurer to climb down a chasm of that size,” Time observed. 

Wind perked up.

“What is it, one hundred feet deep, two hundred?” the old man asked, taking Twilight’s hawkeye and looking through. 

_ “ Dinner’s ready!”  _ Wild called from camp.

“It’d be a madman to take on whatever mysteries down there, for sure,” Sky laughed, turning back towards camp. Wind diverted his eyes, acting as if he hadn’t been eavesdropping for the better half of the last twenty minutes.

“A brave madman, at that,” Time said, and he followed Sky. 

Wind stared out towards the gorge between the forest and desert, a smirk sporting on his freckled face. 

He’d show them.

———

With his stomach filled of food and head filled with thoughts, Wind thought up the perfect plan. Call him a madman, but a brave one.

_ Let’s see how they like it when I prove it. They won’t get to treat me like a child any more. They- _

A hand tapped his shoulder, and Wind almost jumped out of his skin.

“Easy sailor, just me.”

Time.

A slight scowl enveloped Wind’s face, and he turned away.

Time looked confused.

“Is something wrong? He asked the young boy softly, moving carefully to sit beside him.

“No,” Wind snarled.

_ Time chuckled. He chuckled! _

_ He ridicules me! I bet he thinks I’m immature, like I can’t even stick up for myself. No better than a toddler.  _

“ Is this about the ambush yesterday?” Time questioned, trying to coerce Wind to talk. 

_ You know what? I’ll show him. _

Wind spun around, face heating up Time thought smoke would come from his head. 

“Yes, in fact, it  is!”  Wind yelled to the elder. 

Time’s mouth opened in shock, trying to get a word out during Wind’s rampage, but the fourteen year old didn’t let him get a chance.

“It’s the  babying!  The constant protection! The  no-wind-you-cannot-shield-surf-with-wild-you-might-get-hurt  mentality _!_ How everyone, especially you, take beatings after beatings for me even though I’m perfectly capable of holding my own! The coddling and making me stay in bed when I’m sick, even though  you  don’t stay in bed when you’re sick! When you insist on carrying me when I’m tired even though I’m a hero and can handle it myself! It’s the constant hugging and kisses like I’m some  baby  that you’re taking care of rather then a hero! I stabbed Ganondorf in the head! I’ve explored dungeons upon dungeons, sailed across seas and fought monsters bigger then all of you combined but you still choose to treat me like I’m glass!” Wind screamed, curses flying and arms flailing.

He looked behind Time, not meeting his gaze. Wind saw his brothers, all staring at him with surprise. He saw Warriors quickly tell them to divert their eyes, and shuffle them away “to sleep.”

_Great_. 

Wind looked at Time, his gaze hot with rage. He expected to see a matching face across from him. He expected Time to yell, to scream at him. 

Instead, when their matching pair of blue eyes met, the old man’s was filled with hurt.

“Wind, I do that because I love you.” The hero said softly, reaching out to touch his successor. 

Wind faltered for a moment, but the rage remained boiling inside him. 

_ No. You’re not glass. _

He smacked Time’s arm away. Hard.

“Wind?” Time asked meekly. 

“I’m not a child, you don’t need to coddle me and tell me you love me. Heroes don’t  love , and I don’t love you.  Get away ,” Wind said coolly. 

Time looked devastated. This was his boy-

Time rose, looking upon Wind one last time.

“You don’t mean that,” Time said cooly, trying to calm Wind. 

“Get away!”

And so the old man left, his boy now alone. As Wind settled on his bedroll away from the others, he turned his back to them, instead fixing his gaze on the chasm ahead.

Did he regret what he said? No! Of course not! It needed to be said. He’s right! He’s in the right. He’s in the right.

He would show them.

———

The blue clad sailor was up and busy well before dawn. He had been assigned third watch by Warriors, and Wind had taken the opportunity. Above the small hero, faint dots of stars still dotted the navy sky, reminding him of the sea back home.

But now was no time to be distracted with thoughts of home. Wind had work to do.

He snuck out from his bedroll, discarding Sky’s cape from around his shoulders. 

_ He must’ve put it there last night out of pity.  _

He ripped the sail cloth from his grasp, flinging it away. No he did not feel guilt for that.

Did he?

The sun peeked over the horizon, letting out its streaks of light through the savanna. Wind was careful not to wake his companions, in the case they might catch him leaving. He would not be caught. Being caught by Warriors, or Hylia forbid  _Time_ ,  would be too humiliating. Wind was a hero, he would not be humiliated.

Running to pick up Sky’s sailcloth, he returned to his bedroll, stuffing the silky cape under his blanket. Wind gathered sets of clothing from his bags, eagerly stuffing them under the blankets. When he stepped back to inspect his work, the hero was satisfied. It looked convincing enough. Wind had made a fake Wind in his bedroll, should anyone wake up and wonder where he was. 

Not that they would even notice, anyways. Wind would be back before they woke. 

The waker of winds strapped the phantom sword to his back ,  sliding it in its sheath ever so slightly as to minimize noise. His family’s shield shone in the glowing embers of night, reflecting light across the camp. 

Wind was ready.

He didn’t bring power bracelets, he left behind any armor that could be taken. The hero’s pockets were void of potions, elixirs, or even food. He took a canteen of water, and snook an apple from Wild’s pack. 

_ He didn’t need gear, or items. He’s the motherfucking waker of winds! Killer of the demon king! Ship captain! _

_ Well, second in command captain. Tetra was first. _

But the point still stood! He would show them. He would climb into the gorge, and face down any monsters or demons that rested inside. He would do it himself, without the others worrying if he got a scratch on his knee. 

_ “It’d take a fine adventurer to climb down a chasm of that size” _

_ I won’t just climb down it, I’ll conquer it. Something they never dreamed of doing. _

Wind puffed out his chest, walking purposefully out of the camp. He didn’t look back, until he didn’t watch his step, and accidentally kicked Legend in the head. 

“ Hmph . What?” Legend mumbled, stirring in his bed roll. 

Wind froze in place.

_ Please don’t wake up. Please go back to sleep. Oh Hylia please don’t wake up. _

Hylia had decided to spare him today. With a huff, the veteran rolled over, latching onto Twilight’s arm. 

The waker of winds sighed in relief. Out of caution, he took one look to see if he hadwoken up any other of his companions.

They all were sleeping soundly, so soundly it was almost a miracle. The seemingly endless hours of walking yesterday must have gotten to them. 

Wind’s eyes fell to Time, their leader asleep with his back against a tree. He most likely fell asleep after his watch last night, not wanting to disturb Wild, who was curled on his legs. 

Wind forced himself to walk on. He would not feel remorse. After all, he had things to prove.

And so, the hero of winds set out, the moon completely disappearing over the forest to the west.

———

Time dreamt _. _

_ He dreamed of his home, his quaint ranch he loved so. Of his boys and their days spent at Lon Lon Ranch, filled with happiness and joy.  _

Time dreamt of a memory _. _

_ He dreamed of one particular boy, with sun kissed skin dotted with freckles. His hair was golden like Time’s, though fluffier and flowing with waves.  _

_ Wind was by the fire in the house, far after the Sun bid the Earth goodnight.  _

_ Time, who had been in bed with his dear wife, had been jolted awake by the sounds of movement. He heard creeping down the stairs, and into the sitting room. Time slipped out of bed, ever so eager to find what was creeping around their house.  _

_ First, he checked the room where the boys slept. The old man crept the door open, pushing his head into the room. He squinted in the dark, and made out seven sleeping boys on the floor. They had drug the mattresses from their beds, preferring to move them onto the floor and sleep in a pile, together. _

_ Time counted heads of golden hair, as well as one pink and one brunette. When he came one short, Time made his careful descent down the stairs.  _

_ He heard quiet sniffling, the occasional hiccup carrying across the room. The Hero of Time strode over to the couch, where the Hero of Winds laid by the fire. _

_ “Wind?” He said, sitting beside him. _

_ Wind latched onto him, burying his face into Time’s chest.  _

_ The dream was vivid, so much so that Time could almost feel the wetness on his nightshirt.  _

_ “Hey, what’s wrong?”  _

_ “Time, do you love me?” Wind whimpered, hiccuping mid sentence. _

_ Oh. _

_ Time was taken aback by the question, but recovered quickly. _

_“Like a son,” the old man said confidently, hugging the teenager to his chest._

_ “I had a dream-that-“ Wind started, but cries overtook his body, shaking him. _

_ “Hey, you don’t need to explain. I’m right here. I’m not leaving,” the Hero of Time whispered, rubbing circles into the boy’s back.  _

_ “Oh- * hic * okay.” Wind sniffled.  _

_ Time led him to breathe, and the sailor was lulled into a doze. _

_ “Time?” Wind said. _

_ “Yes,” Time replied. _

_ “I love you, Dad,” he said. _

Time dreamt of his boy _. _

————

Wind was glad there were no canyons in his Hyrule. 

The Sun was beginning to rise as he finally touched down at the base of the chasm, a few beams of light stretching far across the sky

That wasn’t good. He better hurry and kill whatever demon resides here. 

Wind pulled the Phantom Sword from his back, the sliding of it emerging from the sheath echoing throughout the rocky walls. 

The Hero of Winds held a battle stance, ready for any beast that dare come near him. 

None came.

Wind stomped his foot, walked forwards and backwards, but nothing erupted from the group, nor fell from the sky. 

“Come on! Show yourselves!” He spoke to no one but himself. 

No demon bared it’s horned, not a monster showed its snarling face. 

_Typical_! 

_ He sneaks out of camp, walks  all  this way, and climbs down the entire stinking canyon for  this?  _

Wind let’s out a groan, looking up to the sky and facepalming. 

_Typical_.

He taps his foot, pondering over options for courses of action. In conclusion, there were two: either return to camp, with no monsters slain, or wait for something to show up. 

Wind chose the latter. 

_ Come on. Just a lizaflos or two. A pack of a few bokoblins. Heck, a lynel if Sky’s Hyrule has those!  _

Wind strode around the huge chasm. If it looked big from afar, it looked absolutely gigantic from below. 

The boy overturned rocks, looked around stone corners, but there was no sign of any monsters. 

Something caught Wind’s eye.

It was a fire pit, smoke still rising from the charred wood. It must’ve been abandoned some time recent. 

_ So there were monsters here! Sky said the other Skyloftians only lived in Faron Woods, and what business would a Goron want out he- _

A horn sounded. A big, booming horn like the ones bokoblins used in Wild’s world. The sound rang through Wind’s ears. It wouldn’t stop-

Another horn rang. Along with it he could decipher two more, maybe three or even four in tune with it. Wind covered his ears to escape the hellish sound, but the sounds continued. Wind frantically scanned the canyons, gripping the Phantom Sword hard enough that his knuckles turned white. 

Then, he saw it.

At the north side of the gorge, it was sloped enough to climb. It was almost like a ramp, or a slide, even. 

_ Wild would have a field day shield surfing down that.  _

Wind’s eyes trailed upwards to the brink, where a figure stood. 

_ The black lizalfos.  _

The black lizalfos, who’s red, beast eyes could be seen for miles. He was as cunning as he was quick, even a tough one for the Link’s to handle. 

Wind was not afraid. Raising his sword to the creature, the Hero of Winds let out a cry. 

“I said,  come on!” 

The black lizalfos tilted its head, and began to walk away. 

What?

The demon was gone.

Wind kicked a pebble, cursing himself as he began to climb the slope to the ground above. Goddess forbid he lets their mortal enemy get away.

_ Especially when you left everyone without someone on watch. _

As he began his descent, the ground rumbled and shook beneath him. Rocks the size of Four jumped like they weighed nothing, and Wind was thrown to the ground. 

The hero looked up, and saw an army running down the chasm st raight at him.

Oh no.

————

Time awoke from his dream with a start. Sweat clung to him, and his back was sore from falling asleep against the tree. 

The Sun was a little over the horizon now; Time shielding his eyes from its burning rays.

He stood, his bones popping all over, and Time let out a groan.

“Do you hear that?” someone asked. 

Time turned towards the voice. It was Sky.

“Hear what-“ He tried to say, but Sky put his hand up, silencing him. 

Horns.

_ What in the world was sounding horns? _

“Must be monsters,” Four said, rubbing his eyes, letting out a yawn.

“Should we be worried?” Sky pondered, as he looked out into the distance, “it sounds like it’s coming from that...canyon.” 

Time squinted out with his one good eye, looking into where the savanna met the desert. 

Tons of monsters flooded down into the base of the chasm, a faraway battle cry erupting. 

“Let’s move out, just in case,” Warriors said, waking the others from their slumber. 

The scarf clad hero got to where Wind’s bedroll lay, and groggily shook the lump under the blankets. 

“Wind, wake- what the fuck?” Warriors exclaimed, and pulled the blanket down. Instead of Wind, articles of clothing as well as Sky’s sailcloth were bundled to look like a sleeping figure. 

“What? Why-“ Warriors asked.

“Guys? Come look at this,” Legend yelled, distress filling his voice. Sky and Warriors walked to where Legend kneeled by the ground, pointing down at something. 

There, in the sand, a trail of tracks began. Small footprints led from the camp to the desert, in the direction of the monsters.

“Wind,” Warriors whispered, immediately spinning around in panic.

“Time! We-“ 

But Time was already gone and out of camp, rushing to the chasm, his armor and shield still at camp.

———

Wind stood, frozen in fear at the hordes of monsters barreling towards him. 

White and black bokoblins from Wild’s world came down by the hundreds, as well as Twilight’s iron clad lizalfos and Moblins from this Hyrule. He could even see bunches of lynels, their manes a blur of color as they ran towards Link.

The black lizalfos had unleashed his army on little Wind, and there was no way he could fight them one on one and win.

So, he ran.

He ran like his life depended on it, (because it did) while his vision was blurred by tears streaming down his face.

_ He was stupid. He was so, so stupid. _

The horde of enemies were gaining on him. Wind could hear the clomps of hooves beating on rocky ground while he desperately looked for somewhere to shelter himself.

Up ahead, he spotted a tree, if it could be called a tree. Its leaves were long fallen, the bark peeling off in places, and it leaned to one side. It didn’t even look very sturdy. 

_ That’s gonna have to do. _

Wind sprinted to the decaying tree, his legs and lungs screaming at him to stop, to take a breath, to do anything but fight for his life. 

He swung up, adrenaline pumping so fast that little Wind climbed the tree with such speed it would rival their blue clad champion.

From this vantage point, he was able to observe the entire canyon. He panicked, looking up to the edge of the chasm.

To his horror, swarms of enemies still charged down the canyon. 

Wind unsheathed the phantom sword, wiping sweat from his brow. _Or was that tears?_

_ Well you wanted a fight, you flipping idiot. _

For Hylia knows how long, Wind cut down enemies after enemies from his perch upon the dying tree. However, he did not seem to even make a dent of cutting down the army’s capacity. He was tiring,  _ Hylia he was tired _ , and knew he couldn’t keep this up much longer. 

A lizalfos came from behind, whipping its tongue to the blue clad hero, and taking the Phantom Sword will him. 

Wind was defenseless.

He was going to die. 

The waker of winds clung to the branch of the tree for dear life, his body shaking will terrified cries. 

“ _Wind_!”

Wind looked up, wildly looking around the rocky canyon walls for any sign of help.

Perched on a rocky ledge, was Time.

He was dressed in nothing but his undershirt and pants, and carried no weapon save for the Biggoron Sword. Time looked in terror at Wind desperately fighting for his life, and that look turned into rage. 

A branch below Wind snapped, and he scrambled higher up the tree.

“Hold on, Wind!”

Time lept to the base of the chasm, barreling towards Wind. He was a one man army, cutting down Bokoblin after Lizalfos.

Nothing would stop him from getting to his boy.

With a new contender in place, some enemies drifted to Time, giving Wind time to regain his footing. 

However, no man is all powerful.

Time cut down a black bokoblin, driving the Biggoron sword into the head of a blue lynel. He sprinted to Wind, but was met with a lizalfos axe slicing through his forearm.

“ _ Augh _ !” Time yelled out in pain, hitting the ground with such force Wind thought he would never get up again. 

“Time!” the little hero screamed in terror, sobs overtaking him.

He wasn’t watching, and he was met with a lynel’s fist, sending him sailing above the horde, into swords and monsters thirsty for blood. 

He was caught in mid air, right before the swords came down upon him.

Time was bathed in blood. It caked his arms and legs, scarlet red and black, infected blood mixed. 

Time ran. Wind wondered how he did it, carrying both his weight and Wind’s, while racing against hundreds upon thousands of enemies. 

The little hero clung to the elder’s chest, bawling as Time ran. 

The pair neared the chasm’s rocky wall, and the enemy was gaining ground behind them.

It was a dead end. 

But Time still ran, clutching Wind so hard he thought he may draw blood. The Hero of Time expertly leapt up rocks, and Wind saw their destination. 

It was a ridge in the canyon wall, high enough that monster attacks would not reach them. 

_ They would be safe! _

Time climbed rock after rock, getting far enough that the ledge was in reach. He pulled Wind from him, and gently set him on the tough surface. 

“It’ll fall if I climb onto it,” Time said, out of breath.

Wind cried and tied to clung to his father figure, frantically trying to pull Time up with him. 

He looked at Time will sadness and pain, his blue eyes red with an onslaught of tears. 

The old man looked so tired. His blue gaze met Wind with melancholy, pain,

and love.

Time touched his lips to Wind’s forehead just as an arrow met his back.

Time roared with pain, falling several feet back to the base of the chasm.

“Dad!”

Wind hurried, peaking his face barely over the edge, his teary blue eyes scanning over the ground below. 

Time was nowhere to be found. 

Something black caught the corner of his eye, and Wind spun around to see the black lizalfos pacing across from him, on a narrow cliff overlooking the battle below. His eyes, flashing with blood watched intently on the area below, where Wind prayed Time was.

_ There he was! _

Bloodied and beaten, Time sprinted to the cliff adjacent of Wind with so much force he seemed to be walking on walls. With the last of his strength, Time scaled the canyon desperately, trying strenuously to save himself from an abominable demise. 

_ He was so close, he would make it! _

The Hero of Time’s wounded hands clutched the cliff side, moving to pull himself up-

Black claws were there before salvation, penetrating Time’s skin like a cold knife.

The Hero of Time roared out in pain, looking up to see the face of who he was at the mercy of.

The black lizalfos sneered at the marked Hero, almost a chuckle erupting from the creature.

Then the nightmare happened. 

As if it were melting, the monster’s snout fell away, as well as its night black scales and slithering tongue. 

_ It’s shapeshifting?  _

The bloodthirsty lizard was gone, and a man stood in its place, hands still the only thing from Time and his demise. 

The unknown man had sickly, grey skin. His white hair was a sharp contrast from his complexion, as bright as snow and eerie as the night. 

But what was most captivating was his eyes. The eyes of the black lizalfos they had battled against many a time. They gleamed red, dancing with flames of rage and amusement. 

He wanted blood.

“Well, this sight looks familiar,” he said, digging his nails into Time. 

The old man yelped in pain, tears running down his sunken cheeks. 

“Hel-“ Time said, “Please!” 

Wind had never seen Time beg. The sailor looked into the white haired man’s eyes, and knew what was to come for his dear friend.

The demon smirked, kneeling down to Time as he whispered tauntingly in his ear.

“Long live the Hero of Time.”

Dark Link released the Hero, flinging him to the ground of the deep canyon.

The scream that escaped Time’s lungs, painful and desperate, would haunt him for the rest of the sailor’s life.

Dark Link was gone as quick as he came, his army with him. Wind remained concealed a moment longer until making his way down rocks to the solid ground below. 

_ Please, let him be okay. _

For the first time in many years, Wind prayed.

Wind didn’t pray often, saving talks with the goddesses when he felt hopeless, which wasn’t very often.

He had prayed when his mother and father died, and he looked upon them one last time as the ceremonial boat they were placed on went up in flames in the sea.

He had prayed when Aryll was taken, for her safety, and to calm his guilty heart. 

He had prayed when fighting Ganondorf, and when the King let go of his hand one last time and Wind drifted up the sea.

He had prayed when being dropped in the middle of the woods with eight other reincarnations of himself, one being tall, armored, _(and if he was being honest, a little scary.)_

He prayed now to anyone who would listen. Din, Nayru, Farore, Hylia,  anyone.

“Please let my Dad be okay,” Wind whimpered in prayer, hugging his arms around himself as he tried to navigate around rubble. Corpses laid across the rocky terrain, and Wind could hardly walk anywhere without the ground being wet with blood. Debris clouded the air, stinging Wind’s wet eyes as he tried to find his mentor.

He could hardly make out a figure lying ahead.

“Dad?” Wind called, coughing as he ran towards the silhouette onwards.

A face came into view, and Wind stopped in his tracks. 

Time lay in the middle of the battlefield amongst corpses of those he had slain. He was pushed onto his side, blood still covering nearly every inch of his once white undershirt that Wind loved falling asleep on each night. 

His face, Wind thought, was peaceful. He looked so content, like the Time that Wind woke up to every morning snuggled up against, or the Time that pretended to be asleep while putting all his dead weight atop the sailor. 

_ He’s fine! _

Wind smiled. Time did it!

_ Time to wake him up. _

Wind walked eagerly to the old man, brushing golden hair from his face and lightly shaking his shoulder.

“Dad?” Wind said with a slight smile. He wanted to hug his friend, tell him how sorry he was for yelling the night prior.

He wanted to tell him that  yes, he loved the coddling when he was sick, telling him to stay in bed. Time wouldtell the others to keep distance for fear of them getting sick too, but Time would always sleep beside Wind for warmth. 

He wanted to tell him that  yes, he loved when he would grow tired after a long day, and Time would carry him miles after miles, rubbing circles into his back.

He wanted to tell him that  yes, he loved the tickles when he was feeling bad, or the forehead kisses passed along to each boy every night. 

He wanted to tell him yes, he loved him like a father as Time loved him as a son.

_ Time didn’t wake up. _

“Dad, cmon!” Wind said, dread seeping up and into his throat. His head was spinning .

_ No. _

Wind pulled the eldest into his arms, fingers following the lines of his markings, earnestly searching Time’s peaceful face for life.

Realization set in.

Sobs racked through Wind’s body. Uncontrollable sobs, so fierce and rapid Wind couldn’t breathe.

“You gotta get up!” the tiny hero begged, grasping Time’s hand and bringing it up to cup his tear stained face.

“Dad, we gotta go home!” He sobbed incoherently, shaking the eldest desperately. 

He could get someone. Anyone. Hyrule could heal him, right? 

_ He’s dead. _

Wind set Time back onto his side, crawling away from the body and getting onto his feet. 

“Help!” His drained voice yelled, but he wasn’t able to finish the short word before cries escaped him.

_ Once upon a time, there was a young hero clad in green. _

“Anybody! Please!” The Hero of Winds begged. He collapsed back to his knees, crawling towards his Dad. 

_ The Hero, known as the Hero of Time, saved Hyrule and it’s inhabitants, and traveled through time itself.  _

Wind’s body racked with cries. He picked up Time’s limp arm, and lay beneath it, as if Time were really there, cuddling him and telling him all was alright. 

_ But then, there came a day when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil cast away by the Hero of Time had returned. _

The little hero cried into his mentor’s unmoving chest, his limp arms folded around the young sailor. 

_ The people believed that the Hero of Time would come again to save them. _

“Dad, I love you,” tiny Wind said, holding his face in his hands, snuggling into the body of one who would never live again. 

_ “...But the hero did not appear.”  _

“What have I done?” 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah❤️


End file.
